Nowhere Else
by SSSP-shhh
Summary: Kida has nowhere to go until Izaya opens his door.  Kizaya.  Lemon


**Hey guys! Its M!**

**So after a long hiatus (and I deserved one, even if I didn't quite complete the challenge set for myself), I decided to post this little thing I've had tucked away in my notebook as a little New Year's present to y'all. I promise, even without the challenge, I intend to keep writing quite fervently, even though I'm going to be busy hell for the next couple of months. You will get your smut! Especially if B can get off her ass and contribute! The poor thing's been swamped, but I'm sure she'll have some time soon, if she can stop watching Sherlock on repeat.**

**Normal warnings. Not my favorite, not the best, and not my characters.**

* * *

><p>It'd been a long time since he'd seen the lights of Ikebukuro, misty in the drizzle of rain. He hiked the hood of his white hoodie up over his head as he strode forward into the onslaught of water, shoulders hunched as he soldiered on. He'd thought he was gone, thought he had left for good. It was just going to be him and Saki, against the world. Until Saki had found yet another older, manipulative man who'd played her heart strings and lured her away. And then it was just him, with no diploma, no job, and no money. He'd had little choice about going back.<p>

He knew what Saki would've done. She would've crawled right back to her former master and begged for help. But he had more pride than that. He needed help, yes, but there had to be other avenues. Perhaps he could live in Kadota and company's van for a while.

The streets were mostly deserted at that point of night, no one to see him slog through the puddles in lonely silence. He wondered what Mikado and Anri were doing in the dim evening. No doubt studying and sleeping like good little students. Or perhaps Anri was out slashing people while Mikado commissioned the Dollars to do good. The contrast brought a weary, jaded smile to his face and he found the energy to look up at the road before him.

His feet stumbled to a stop as he stared in resignation at the dark apparition before him. A lean figure cloaked in black, the only color in the depths of burgundy eyes and the flash of white teeth. Taking a deep shuddering breath, he addressed the figment of his past. "Izaya. How did you know I was here?"

It wasn't really a question he expected an answer to. Sure enough, the informant only replied with a sly smile. "Masaomi, do you really think so little of my knowledge of this city?"

"Saki told you," Kida guessed, standing stock still as he kept wary eyes on the other. He didn't want to bring himself a step closer to that soul searching gaze. He'd been ripped apart the last time he'd dared that lion's den.

The older man seemed impressed with his deduction. "Right! Good job, Masaomi. Shame you dropped out of school; it would seem you have quite a skill for pulling answers out of the air."

Kida scoffed. "That was hardly out of the air. Anyone who knows Saki could guess that." Gingerly, he took a step backwards, eyes darting to mark out escape routes.

"Frightened?" The question rang out mockingly as Izaya countered him by taking a step forward. "But I guess you're good at running away."

The longer he stayed, the further he would be sucked into Izaya's dangerous web of self-loathing and deceit, but he couldn't tear himself away. "I'm not running."

He held his ground as Izaya stalked closer. "Really? Because it seems to me you are. Running away from the gang you created, the girl you failed to save, the friends you betrayed, the parents that never cared for you... You've run long enough now that you're running in circles with no place to hide from your demons. Trapped in the black hole of your mind while your body starves from the poor choices of your adolescence. You're a the end of your rope, with no place to go... except here. Back to me, because you've never relied on anyone else and you're too tired to hold onto the reins any longer. You became addicted to the feeling of someone else being in charge... And so, here you are." By the end of the speech, Izaya was standing confidently in front of him, eyes spinning almost hypnotically.

A lazy blink dispelled the illusion and Kida found himself falling into a crouch, burying his head in his arms. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" he whispered, ignoring the tears leaking into his already soaked sweatshirt.

A hand trailed soothingly through the strands of his dripping hair. "Abandon one of my most interesting pawns? That doesn't appeal to me at all." Nails scratched along the back of his neck, tugging at the chains of the few necklaces he wore. "No, I would much rather remain... close. Don't you agree?"

The energy required to bat Izaya away had left him a long time ago. "I wish I'd never met you," he stated calmly. It was the most resounding truth in his life. If he'd never met Izaya, he'd never have learned what it meant to lean on someone completely and utterly. He'd still be independent, completely removed from that thing called trust. Without Izaya...

There was a soft clink of metal as nimble fingers attached a key to Kida's silver bracelet. "If you feel like taking me up on my offer..." The words were voiced with a smugness that indicated Izaya already knew what Kida's choice would be. Nearly silently, he stood up and walked away, leaving the teenager huddled on the slippery wet sidewalk.

Amber eyes lifted to stare at the key dangling temptingly from his wrist. "Damn him," he cursed under his breath as he made his decision. "Damn him to hell."

* * *

><p>"Why Masaomi!" The tone of false surprise made Kida grit his teeth, white grinding against white. "I nearly thought you weren't going to come!"<p>

Determined not to let himself be that easily riled up, Kida averted his eyes to the rug below him that was sopping up the water he dripped. "I'm leaving in the morning," he declared, slipping off his practical dark tennis shoes. "I just need a place to crash tonight."

A slitted smile lit the informant's pale face. "Of course. It's a good thing I already have an extra room prepared, isn't it?"

Kida grunted in reply, hiking his bag of belongings higher up on his shoulder. "Yeah, whatever. Just show me where it is so I can sleep."

"So impolite," Izaya pouted, leaning his head on his palm." Perhaps I shouldn't let you stay after all."

At this mild threat, Kida's shoulders stiffened. The idea of going back into the rain and cold did not sound appealing at all. Izaya laughed softly at the sight and stood with serpentine grace. "Follow me. I'll show you your room and then we can discuss your... rent."

"I'm not staying," Kida reiterated, but he was summarily ignored as a door clicked open to display a well furnished bedroom, big enough for two. Warily, his eyes darted about, searching for any sign this was all a trap. But from what he could tell, other than dusty shelves, this rom was just as orderly and normal as any other. Suspicion curdled in his gaze as he glanced back into red-brown eyes. "Do you normally have random, unused bed rooms?"

"Never know when they'll come in handy," Izaya quipped. "Now, as for payment..." He leaned agains the doorframe with a wide grin as the other slowly turned to face him. "I'm sure I have more than enough work to take on another employee."

Arms crossed, a blonde eyebrow arched derisively. "You want me to work for you?" He reached up to nervously plawy with the bars and rings decorating his ear. "To clarify, you want a sixteen-year-old high school drop out and former gang leader as your employee?" When the dark man nodded, Kida shook his head in disbelief. "You're crazy."

"Hardly," came the cheery reply. "Besides, I figured you would prefer to do legitimate work before resorting to whoring yourself out, which was bound to happen at some point at the rate you were going."

To conceal the humiliated blush working its way up onto his cheeks, Kida turned away, dumping his bag on the floor. "In terms of lowering myself, I don't see how its much different."

Humming, Izaya skipped up behind him and wrapped wiry arms around his chest. The red settled on his face only deepened as he felt himself pressed against another body. "Really? There are quite a few differences. For example, my employees rarely have to do this." Heated lips pressed harshly agains the boy's, twisting his head back uncomfortably. Even though he jerked back, tight arms kept him pinned as he attempted to squire out of the kiss. After a few long, frustrating seconds, he was released so suddenly that he fell forward onto the bed in surprise.

"What the hell?" Kida yelped, rolling over onto his back to wipe his mouth on his soaked sleeve. "Did I look like I wanted you to touch me?"

Deft fingers caught his chin as Izaya leaned in again, manic smile perched on his lips. "You compared yourself to a whore. I figured I better treat you as such."

Kida refused to back down, glaring back stubbornly. His hands knotted in the silky bed sheets as they turned into fists. "Even if I was a whore, I wouldn't serve _you_." Spite rang in every word. "Don't make that mistake again."

"I'm not sure you're in any position to be picky," asserted the older man, but released the defiant youngster none the less. "You can either take my option of work or find some other way to pay the rent each month. Your choice, Masaomi!"

Kida only relaxed when Izaya had pranced out, falling back with a loud sight to sprawl on his new bed. Absentmindedly, he lifted his hand to brush his slightly puffy lips. The kiss had been exactly like Izaya; sudden and forceful, only releasing one at his pleasure. He hadn't been expecting such an assault. Of all the ways Izaya could've tortured him, he'd never anticipated this. And now he had to work for the man, while suddenly conscious of exactly what those lips and that tongue could do.

Drained emotionally and physically, he rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When he told Izaya he would work for him, he had to keep from punching the look of fake surprise off of that narrow face. "Excellent Masaomi! I think today is as good a day to start as any. Namie will get you started."<p>

The haughty woman sniffed as she looked over his bedraggled appearance. "We've been commissioned to look into Zhang Industries. Their competitors want to look into any connections with the mob. Orihara is looking into online posts for any leads. These are the posts he has earmarked as being potentially true. You need to do some digging and see if you can connect any of these leads with relevant information. Legwork may be necessary to get access to higher up in the corporation."

"Thank you, Yagiri," Kida answered respectfully, but she merely huffed as she slung her purse over her shoulder and pursed her lips.

"You're now in charge of taking care of this place. You're Orihara's assistant and anything he needs, you get. Lists of all his preferences are on that laptop, which is now yours." She flipped her hair. "I'll be here in the morning to pick up my assignments before leaving to work from home. If you need me, my number is programed in your phone. When you begin school again, I'll extend my hours here until you return."

Kida started, blinking rapidly at the influx of information. "School?"

There was the sound of whirling metal as Izaya spun around gleefully in his chair. "You thought I was going to employee a high school drop out?"

"That's what I asked you last night!" Kida hissed, hit by the strong desire to stomp his foot. "You said it was fine!"

Grinning, red eyes pierced him, regardless of the ongoing twirling. "Did I? I don't recall."

"Izaya!" It could only be described as a whine, the noise that came out of Kida's mouth.

The chair came to an abrupt stop as the humor faded out of the conversation. Authority coated Izaya's voice as he dictated his orders. "I've already set things up so you can attend Raira Academy again. You'll have to take a few tests so they can place you appropriately, but I doubt you'll have to drop down a grade. Maybe you could even he placed with your beloved Mikado-kun and Sonahara again."

"I hate you." Feelings of revulsion and dread bubbled in his stomach. "You can't make me. I'll leave. I-"

"And where will you go?" At some point, Namie had disappeared, escaping before the storm hit. Kida only noticed as Izaya backed him into a wall. "If you think for one moment that you can survive on your won, prepare to be disappointed. You'll recede into the dregs of society, falling deeper into the underworld you've been trying to escape, until you're peddling yourself on a street corner. And what a waste of an insightful mind that would be."

The old proverb about sticks and stones was a blatant lie. The words pummeled into him like fist, finding his weak spots, his insecurities, with uncanny accuracy. He had to lock his knees to refrain from slumping against the wall. "What'd I have to do?" he asked hoarsely, head turned so he felt light breath on his cheek. "I know you. If I don't want to go to Raira, what do I have to do for you?"

Chilly hands framed his face, angling his head up, but he avoided Izaya's stare. "You're that desperate?"

From the sheer tone, Kida knew what was coming before it happened. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as plush lips pressed brutally into his.

He clung onto the thin fabric of Izaya's sweater as steely hands forced his jaw open so that a foreign tongue could invade his mouth. He remained tense as it prodded teasingly at his own, the wetness and warmth encouraging him to participate more fully. It only caused him to pull back, the back of his head hitting the wall hard as the other man bit down on his lower lip in displeasure.

He began to feel dizzy from lack of breath, heaving desperately when he was released for one glorious second, before the attack could be resumed. Kida let out a quiet sound as a lean, strong body melded into his. He could do nothing but receive these advances listlessly.

Roughly, a hand trailed down his chest, nails biting into the worn fabric of his t-shirt. Despite the warning, he flinched as cold fingers slid under his shirt, playing with he scars on his skin. It was amazing how he could not feel the responding smirk on him as his mouth was thoroughly plundered and feel it grow as he reluctantly let loose a moan.

When Izaya tweaked his nipple, Kida finally gained the strength to push him away. Pressing his hands against the wall, he avoided thinking about how easy it'd been for the informant to get the upper hand. "What was that?" he rasped, feeling a deja vu from the previous night. "You can't just jump me when you want, you know."

"But that's exactly what I want." On the other hand, Izaya was perfectly composed. "If you don't want to have to go to school, Masaomi, you'll have to do more than work for me. Ad you yourself said that its not that different working for me than being a whore. So why don't you give it a try?"

Blood gushed as Kida bit through the inside of his cheek. "You want me to... sleep with you?"

Condescendingly, Izaya patted his head. "Very good Masaomi. When I want, how I want, where I want. You agree, and I won't bother you about school. And I'll even leave you out of jobs involving your... friends."

Once again, he felt boxed into a corner, with no way to escape but walk into the jaws of the trap in front of him. Only a day and already the darkness was spiraling down on him, driving him further into its wings. "I need..." But his words trailed off. To do this would be completely placing himself into Izaya's power. "I need to think."

"Cute, but no." His eyes flew up to see mock-apology scrawled over the other's face. "This is a limited time offer. Decide now."

He felt like crying as he nodded weakly. As sad as it was, he knew what he had to do. "Okay." He was a survivor, after all. He refused to sound the least bit broken as he answered. "Alright. I'll take your deal or whatever."

"Ah!" Izaya clapped his hands in delight, sick glee dancing within. "How wonderful! Masaomi is too kind." This said as his hand snaked back under a white tee, pushing it up until there was no point in it being on at all.

As he shrugged the shirt off, Kida bowed his head in shame. "This isn't kindness," he asserted. "You're forcing me."

Eyes raked his half-naked body. "No one can force anyone to do anything. There's always a choice. The art is to make the outcome you desire that much more appealing." Hands skated almost reverentially along his sides as Izaya leaned in to bite harshly into his neck.

He couldn't even scream. The pain made him tremble as a rough tongue delved into the bloody bite. It would scar, this mark of ownership. Another blemish to add to his collection.

Izaya, on the other hand, was completely unmarked, his pale torso a consistent, flawless white. As his hands sprawled over the blank canvas, he felt almost dirty as his body moved of its own accord to wrap around the other man.

Purring his pleasure, Izaya nuzzled against his cheek, letting his hands lither down to kneed Kida's ass. "Good boy," he commented, tugging with his teeth at the silver bars in the boy's ear. The soft sound emitted earned Kida a happy flash of teeth. "_Very_ good. And you haven't even done this before."

The best way to get Izaya to shut up seemed to be to throw himself into kissing him intently. Kida tried to will himself to participate this time, tentatively brushing his tongue against the rows of linear teeth. Desperately, he tried to ignore the suddenly heated hands teasing him mercilessly, but he couldn't restrain the moans and groans that they plucked from him.

All noises stopped at once as the hands that had been feeling him up trailed under his pants until a blunt nail hovered at his puckered hole.

Until then, it hadn't been real. Making out, even groping, was one thing. This was a step into the unknown, into something he'd rather not think about at all. He dropped his head to rest in the curve of Izaya's neck, breathing growing hysterical as the tip of a finger pushed unswervingly into him.

A whimper tore from his throat. There wasn't even any lube to ease the way as the finger slowly but surely invaded him. "'Zaya." His voice shook. "Hurts."

A sharp jab ripped another cry from him. "Would you like it to feel better?" a taunting hiss echoed in his ears.

"Yes." Gasping, he grabbed at the hand still working on him and pulled it away, nails biting into skin.

Amber eyes shot open in shock as three fingers pressed against Kida's lips. "Then suck."

Reluctantly, Kida parted his lips to allow the three appendages into his mouth, wincing as the rings clicked against his teeth. He maneuvered his head so as to allow him to lather Izaya's fingers with a thick coating of saliva. Unintentionally, his eyes caught on what was now a gleaming ruby. He couldn't look away. Where normally only aloof malice resided, lust had crept in, making the informant that much more human. As the gaze heated him, it became harder to believe that there was no overt sexuality to his action. The dark velvet of wanting had devoured them both.

This time, Kida welcomed the fingers as they slid into him, arcing his back to allow deeper penetration. A haze had settled around him, as if he'd been drugged. Knowing Izaya, he might've been.

He must've spoken aloud, for Izaya replied, "Very astute", with his usual smirk, and pulled the boy's slender legs up around his waist so he could support him as he moved gingerly to the couch. "Aphrodisiac. I coated my fingers with it and let it dry, so you could suck it off, oh-so-nicely."

The rest was a blur after that. He could vaguely remember being stripped of his clothing and positioned on his hands and knees, hands bound by a distinctive yellow scarf that blurred his vision. He remembered welcoming it, the intrusion into him, throwing his head back and mewling like exactly what he'd almost become. Or had he become it? Who knew, who cared, as his body was abused so delightfully. When he came, the darkness descended, shuttering his visions as his insides were bathed along with a cruel laugh.

* * *

><p>He woke up the next morning in a bed that he now recognized was his, without a stitch of clothing on his body. Rubbing his head against the downy pillow, he flinched as he caught sight of the yellow scarf perched on his bed side table, stained with cum. <em>There was no getting out<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't ask me about the drug, I'm not informed about such things and just made something up. I'm sure there's something along those lines... Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed and please review! Really PLEASE.<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
